Ceux qui restent
by Aschen
Summary: On parlera longtemps du grand héros qu'était Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne, du sacrifice suprême de Fili et Kili pour une cause supérieure. On parle toujours de ceux qui partent. On ne parle jamais de ceux qui restent. [Spoilers du Hobbit, la Bataille des Cinq Armées.]


**Figurez-vous que j'ai assisté à l'AVP parisienne de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Et que j'ai pleuré. Alors comme je dois faire mon deuil, je me suis dit que j'allais essayer d'en faire pleurer d'autres que moi.**

**Spoilers un peu partout. Quiconque ne voulant pas savoir qu'il advient de nos héritiers de Durïn passe son chemin. Vous êtes prévenus.**

* * *

><p><span>Ceux qui restent<span>

* * *

><p>Balïn aurait voulu mourir. Plus que tout, il aurait voulu mourir. Mais il n'était pas mort. Azanulbizar lui avait pris Frerin, un enfant qu'il considérait comme son fils, mais lui n'était pas mort. L'injustice de la vie l'avait alors frappé au coeur, mais il n'avait pas cédé à la douleur. Parce que Dwalïn était encore là, parce que Thorïn était encore là, parce que Dis était encore là. Et que ces trois enfants, son petit frère et les derniers survivants d'une lignée moribonde, avaient besoin de lui. D'autant que Thraïn était parti, lui aussi, avec son père le Roi et son fils tombé au champs d'honneur. Alors Balïn avait continué, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ces enfants laissés à leur sort derrière lui, même si serrer le corps sans vie de Frerin dans ses bras pour le ramener à Thorïn lui avait arraché un morceau de son âme. Il avait continué, parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner.<p>

Mais aujourd'hui, la Bataille des Cinq Armées lui avait pris le dernier de ses fils. Thorïn était tombé au combat, emportant son vieil ennemi avec lui. Azog le Profanateur ne pourrait plus faire de mal à personne. Mais à quoi bon ? Le mal était déjà fait. Comme il l'avait si ardemment désiré, la lignée de Durïn était anéantie. Thror était mort. Thraïn était mort. Thorïn était mort. Les enfants... Les enfants aussi étaient perdus. Fili, assassiné sous les yeux de son oncle impuissant et jeté du haut d'une tour comme une poupée cassée. Kili, assassiné par Bolg, aussi infâme que l'albinos qui lui servait de père. Sous les yeux de la jeune elfe aux cheveux de feu que son coeur avait choisi en dépit de tout. Alors à quoi bon la mort d'Azog, et celle de son fils ? Ca ne raménerait pas les enfants. Ca ne raménerait pas Thorïn.

Maintenant, Dwalïn n'avait plus besoin de lui, plus depuis très longtemps. Maintenant, presque tous ses enfants étaient morts. Mais lui, malgré son âge et sa faiblesse si souvent raillée par Thraïn, lui, il était encore en vie. Et Balïn aurait voulu mourir, parce que c'était aux survivants qu'il incombait la lourde tâche de décompter les morts et d'annoncer leur perte aux proches. Et surtout, c'était à lui, entre tous, qu'il incombait d'annoncer à sa fille, sa pauvre Dis déjà trop blessée par la vie, que ses fils étaient morts et qu'elle avait perdu le dernier frère qu'il lui restait. Alors, oui, Balïn aurait bien voulu mourir, lui aussi, dans cette bataille qui lui avait pris tout ce qu'il avait, tout ceux qu'il aimait. Parce qu'il était trop lâche pour supporter de briser une énième fois le coeur d'une femme qui avait déjà trop perdu.

Il en était incapable. Mais il le faudrait bien. Parce qu'il était encore en vie.

* * *

><p><strong>µµµµµ<strong>

* * *

><p>On lui avait dit que c'était un honneur.<p>

Balïn lui avait dit qu'ils s'étaient battus vaillamment, jusqu'au bout. Dwalïn lui avait dit que ses fils étaient morts pour une grande cause, qu'ils n'étaient pas morts en vain. Daïn lui avait dit qu'elle devrait être fière de leur sacrifice. Fière. Fière de quoi ? D'être l'unique survivante d'une famille décimée ? D'avoir vu mourir son grand-père, son père et son frère lors d'une bataille inutile, sans avoir pu les raisonner ? D'avoir vu son grand-frère sombrer peu à peu dans la folie au fil des ans ? De n'avoir pas su sauver son mari ? D'avoir laissé ses fils courir vers leur mort ? De quoi, au juste, devait-elle être fière ? Alors elle avait jeté un massif casque d'acier au visage de Daïn et leur avait tous hurlé de sortir. Elle avait besoin d'être seule avec ses bébés assassinés. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'elle était : pas une survivante, pas une fière Naine. Elle n'était qu'une mère qui avait laissé ses enfants mourir loin d'elle.

Et pour cela, elle haïssait son frère.

Au moins avait-il vengé ses neveux, puisqu'il n'avait pas pu les protéger. Malgré sa promesse. Parce qu'il lui en avait fait, des promesses, son cher grand-frère. "On va reprendre Khazad-Dum". "Tout se passera bien". "Je protégerai Frerin". "Il n'a pas souffert". "On va s'en sortir". "Il reviendra". "Je veillerai sur vous". "La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je serai Roi et je te couvrirai d'or, ma petite soeur". "Tout se passera bien". "Il ne leur arrivera rien". "Je te les ramènerai sains et saufs". Que des promesses brisées. Ils n'avaient pas repris la Moria, la bataille avait été une débâcle, Frerin était mort abattu par un troll. Mais Thorïn était son grand-frère, alors elle lui avait fait confiance. Elle l'avait cru. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le croire. Son frère était un menteur, un lâche et un manipulateur. Il était comme Thror. La vie avait moins de valeur à ses yeux que ces foutues pièces d'or à cause desquelles ses fils étaient morts ! Alors elle l'avait laissé dans son coin, couvert de sang, pour s'occuper exclusivement de ses enfants. Elle les avait débarrassé de ces armures trop grandes pour des petits garçons comme eux, elle avait lavé leur corps, recousu leurs plaies. Quand elle eut fini, on aurait simplement dit qu'ils dormaient. Alors elle avait attendu. Elle avait attendu qu'ils se réveillent, la vue brouillée de larmes qui ne cessaient jamais de couler.

Puis l'elfe était entrée. Timidement, elle s'était approchée dans son dos et était restée derrière elle, incapable de savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire pour manifester sa présence. Dis aurait aimé se montrer plus aimable. Mais elle était trop fatiguée, trop abattue, pour prendre des gants.

- Que voulez-vous ? avait-elle demandé sans quitter des yeux le visage paisible de son deuxième fils, qui ressemblait tant à son père.

L'elfe n'avait rien dit. Dis avait apercu l'éclat de cheveux roux, la peau trop pâle d'un visage ravagé par le chagrin. Puis, elle avait senti quelque chose dans sa main. C'était une pierre polie, brune veinée de noir. Des runes y étaient gravées. Dis en avait retracé le dessin, sans les voir. Cette pierre était un symbole, celui d'une promesse. Une promesse brisée. Celle d'un fils, qui avait promis sa mère de lui revenir en vie. Et son bébé l'avait confié à confié à cette femme. Comme un message envoyé depuis les Halls d'Aulë.

- Il aurait voulu que vous l'ayez.

- Où allez-vous aller ?

- Dans le Nord. Je ne peux pas rester ici.

- Vous n'avez pas de famille ?

Le regard mordoré de l'elfe s'était posé sur le corps inanimé de Kili, et ses yeux s'étaient voilés. D'amour blessé, de peine trop lourde pour que des larmes l'apaisent. Lentement, elle avait tendu la main et caressé les lèvres closes.

- Plus maintenant.

Dis avait hoché la tête et l'elfe était partie sans un mot, écrasée par le chagrin. Dis avait refermé le poing sur la pierre, comme pour en graver les runes dans la paume de sa main, et s'était levée. Parce que ses enfants n'étaient pas les seuls à être tombés, et qu'il était grand temps d'affronter son cher grand-frère.

* * *

><p><strong>µµµµµ<strong>

* * *

><p>Dis aurait bien voulu continuer de le haïr. Il le méritait, lui qui n'avait fait que trahir ses promesses. Il ne lui avait rien donné que du chagrin et de la peur. Mais malgré tout, pensa-t-elle en étudiant le corps de Thorïn, il était son grand-frère. Il était revenu seul d'Azanulbizar, mais il avait lui-même allumé le bûcher de Thror et de Frerin. Il leur avait fallu des décennies pour s'en sortir, mais il leur avait trouvé un endroit sûr où recommencer leurs vies. Il avait sué sang et eau comme chacun d'entre eux, et même plus encore. Il lui avait ramené le corps de son mari. <em>"Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul là-bas"<em> avait-il dit à Dwalïn sans savoir que sa soeur écoutait. Il avait pris Fili sous son aile et lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait. Il avait fait lui-même le premier arc de Kili et lui avait appris à tirer sa première flèche. Et il avait récupéré leur maison, celle où ils avaient vu le jour. Celle où ils avaient grandi. Celles où ils avaient pleuré leur mère, où ils avaient ri des pitreries de Frerin. Car ils avaient partagé tant de peines et de joie, entre ces hauts murs !

Dis aurait voulu continué de le haïr pour lui avoir pris ses fils. Mais quand elle posa les yeux sur le visage de son grand-frère, et le trouva enfin apaisé après tant d'années à le voir s'assombrir de jour en jour, elle ne put que lui pardonner ses errements. Parce que c'était son grand-frère, et qu'il avait fait de son mieux. Il avait toujours fait de son mieux. Il n'était pas responsable de la haine sans bornes qu'Azog vouait à leur lignée. Il n'était pas responsable des échecs répétés de Thror et Thraïn. Il n'était pas le dragon qui avait ravagé leur royaume et leurs vies. Il n'avait pas non plus tiré la flèche qui avait tué son mari. Il n'était pas la main qui avait jeté Fili du haut de la tour, ni la lame qui avait transpercé le coeur de Kili. Il n'était que son grand-frère, aussi faible que n'importe qui, aussi faible qu'elle-même. Mais il avait fait de son mieux et, s'il n'avait pas pu sauver ses neveux, au moins les avait-il vengé. Alors elle avait fait pour son frère ce qu'elle avait fait pour ses fils, et lui avait redonné toute la majesté qui était autrefois la sienne. Elle avait recousu ses multiples blessures en pleurant, ressentant dans sa chair la douleur qui avait dû être la sienne quand la lame d'Azog lui avait transpercé la poitrine. Elle l'avait lavé, habillé et avait ceint son front de la couronne qui lui revenait de droit. Et tant pis pour Daïn, avait-elle pensé. Il s'en forgerait une autre. La couronne du Roi était à son grand-frère. Parce qu'il était né pour ça. Parce qu'il était mort pour ça. Et qu'elle ne permettrait jamais à quiconque de la porter à sa place.

* * *

><p><strong>µµµµµ<strong>

* * *

><p>Quand Balïn revint, ils étaient prêts pour la cérémonie. Le manche d'Orcrist dans une main, l'Arkenstone enfermée dans l'autre, le front ceint d'une lourde couronne d'or forgée pour son grand-père mais qui lui allait mieux encore qu'au vieux Thror, Thorïn ressemblait enfin à ce qu'il aurait dû toujours être. Un Prince. Un Roi. Etendus l'un près de l'autre, Fili et Kili semblaient dormir, main dans la main. Comme ils l'avaient toujours fait étant enfants, comme il l'avaient toujours fait en grandissant. Dans une de ses mains, Kili tenait une petite pierre brune veinée de noir gravée de runes que Balïn reconnut sans mal. <strong><em>"Je reviendrai"<em>**. Et Fili, qui ressemblait tant à sa mère, qui ressemblait tant au fils que Balïn avait perdu à Azanulbizar, veillait sur son petit frère comme il l'avait toujours fait, et le ferait toujours.

A genoux au sol devant ses enfants et son grand-frère, Dis chantait. Le vieux Nain n'entendit pas les mots qu'elle prononcait, mais percut le ton de sa voix et la mélopée qui coulait de ses lèvres. C'était un chant de prière, comprit-il, réservé aux membres les plus proches des défunts. Un chant censé aider les morts à traverser l'Ombre. Alors elle chantait pour les guider, pour qu'ils trouvent le chemin des Halls d'Aulë et retournent auprès de leurs ancêtres.

Elle ne s'interrompit pas lorsqu'il vint s'agenouiller auprès d'elle pour joindre sa voix à la sienne. Elle ne s'interrompit pas lorsqu'il prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle ne s'interrompit pas plus lorsque Daïn entra. Elle prit le temps de terminer son chant, de peur qu'ils ne se perdent sans sa voix pour les guider. C'était un risque qu'elle ne pouvait prendre, même si elle savait que Fili et Kili ne se sépareraient jamais. Même si elle savait que Thorïn ne permettrait pas qu'ils se perdent seuls. Parce que c'était une mère, et une soeur, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Alors le peu qu'elle pouvait faire, elle voulait le faire bien.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se redressa, dédaignant la main secourable que Balïn lui tendit pour l'aider à se redresser. Droite, majestueuse comme l'était sa mère, la tête haute malgré le chagrin qui pesait sur ses épaules, elle se retourna pour affronter le regard sombre de Daïn, qui convoitait la couronne de Thorïn sans s'en cacher. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, elle se décala d'un pas pour lui barrer le passage.

- Es-tu venu rendre tes derniers hommages à ton Roi, mon cousin ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid qui aurait rendu son frère très fier.

Daïn serra les poings et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il toisa la petite naine qui lui barrait le passage, frêle rempart entre lui et ce qui ferait de lui le Roi de tous les Nains. Il fut tenté de la bousculer et d'arracher au cadavre de son cousin à la fois la couronne et l'Arkenstone. Très tenté. Mais ce qu'il lut alors dans le regard de Dis lui en passa l'envie. Il se souvint alors qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple naine, pas qu'une simple femme. Elle était Dis, fille de Thraïn et princesse de sang. Et elle était plus à même que lui de monter sur le trône, même si elle n'avait pas d'héritier à qui transmettre sa couronne. Et elle le ferait s'il faisait ne serait-ce que mine de prendre de force ce qu'il pouvait avoir aisément avec un peu de patience. Elle le ferait pour l'empêcher, lui qu'elle considérait comme un usurpateur, de prendre la place de son grand-frère. Sur le trône comme dans le coeur de leur peuple. Alors il s'agenouilla. Et fit comme elle le lui ordonnait, sans avoir besoin de dire un mot.

Il rendit hommage.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne nuit, mes très chers. Je crois que je ne me remettrai jamais de ce film.<strong>

**Aschen**


End file.
